1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic treatment switch device disposed in an ultrasonic treatment apparatus and manually operated and to a medical device switch attachment system.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-70800 has disclosed a hand switch for high-frequency cautery. This hand switch comprises a cord connection portion to which a conducting cord extending from a high-frequency power source main body can be connected, and this conducting cord conducts a high-frequency current to a distal end of a probe to achieve high-frequency incision and high-frequency coagulation of a tissue in turn. Such a hand switch is detachably disposed in a sheath of an ultrasonic suction device owing to the elastic force of a resin material.